User talk:Kevyn S. de Andrade
Hello . Today is , , . It's . Down here is my activity. Long-Term Status: Offline Short-Term Status: Offline Yes, I know you're here now. And how do I know this? Gwa ha ha ha My name is Kevyn, I am one of the few people in Fandom who uses the real name. I was born on September 10, in Bra''sil and I live in Bras''ília, – the place where the biggest criminals in the country are. I have Brazilian Portuguese as a natural language, although I know a little Spanish and English because I play a lot of video games, especially Nintendo that does not translate the games. No, I don't live in a forest or a beach, I don't spend the day playing soccer, I hate the carnival, I'm not a troll and I speak Portuguese and not Spanish, if that's what you think when someone mentions Bra''sil (I have to warn before you think about it). When I'm on the Wiki, I go for Fandom communities. Despite the communities that I frequent being Fandom, I'm not a "fan". My tastes usually have nothing to do with fiction. I like many things, like art, dance, drawing, music, philosophy, psychology, math, physics, astronomy, logic, metaphysics and even religion. While having various tastes and various hobbies, I insist on coming to these communities all the time thanks to the damn vice. I'm very busy with studies, so I'll be pretty inactive. The wiki on which I am most active is VSBW if you need to contact me (you will not, because you would not need to contact me). Kevyn Souza (Talk), June 4, 2017, South America "No, I don't live in a forest or a beach, I don't spend the day playing soccer, I hate the carnival, I'm not a troll and I speak Portuguese and not Spanish, if that's what you think when someone mentions Bras''il... (I have to warn before you think about it)" really? is that what everyone think Brazilian people does? and if I recall corectly, isn't Portuguese IS the official language of Brazil? or should I say Brasil? I heard it's pronounced as Brasil in Portuguese, but it's Brazil in english, so... "Count Vlad III dracula, what you want in my profile? Yes, I know you're here now. And how do I know this? Gwa ha ha ha"... the fuck? ok... "When I'm on the Wiki, I go for Fandom communities. Despite the communities that I frequent being Fandom, I'm not a "fan"." yeah, I can understand that. "My tastes usually have nothing to do with fiction." and, I lost you. "I like many things, like art (yeah, kind of like), dance (not very much, esspecially dancing in my self, this is terrible), drawing (sucks in that. shame, my mother was a painter and art teacher once...), music (play 9 years on piano, that's absically says everything), philosophy (and you already knows the answer to that), psychology (I just LOVE to mess up with people), math (DIE!!!!!!!!), physics (my goal in life), astronomy (more of astrophysics for me), logic (again, love to mess up with peoples), metaphysics (it's essentially phylosophy) and even religion (yeah, LOVE to rant about that one. a LOT. esspecially since half of my family is religous). While having various tastes and various hobbies, I insist on coming to these communities all the time thanks to the damn vice. well, I don't really go to any community, so I can't really relate to that... well, creep, your turn. do I really need the signature? oh, well: Best regards, Count Vlad Dracula (a.k.a, Alucard) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Omnilock Vs. Omnipotence page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 19:01, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Question Hi, I'm Vitor, I am Brazilian , how's it going? I liked your comments about an omnipotence in that discussion. What do you think of us discussing this statement of yours: "I have to say that I have no power to speak of" having no power "even if we were not talking about omnipotence. Whether or not speaking of omnipotence, "having no power" is not a power, but the absence of power. In fact, "the power of not having power," "the capacity to not have capabilities." It is well that there is a contradiction that refutes itself, but how to know that '' there is is not power '' and '' there is not capacity ''? Vitorriq (talk) 00:45, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Olá Vitor. Vou muito bem, obrigado por perguntar. Eu não entendi muito bem sua questão, mas você está falando sobre como identificar a ausência de potência de um ser? Não sei ao certo... It is almost impossible to know if there is no power, I believe that the only possible way to determine is if the entity has no characteristics – the nothingness, literally, not being – although in this case, we can not even call it "entity". On another occasion, it would be possible to identify nonpower if the existence of this being violates the law of non-contradiction; In modal logic, entities that violate these principles – such as a square triangle, an only child with a brother or a person who is older than itself –, these things can't exist in reality, and something other than existence or contingency, it can not have power. To identify non-power, the entity can't possess the quality of being in its nature. In other words, his very existence must equal zero. Kevyn Souza (Talk), June 4, 2017, South America